Boys Lethal
The adventures of two unlikely friends and those others inevitably swept up in the world-altering drama they create. Story Joy Darian was a fairly typical young New Yorker. That is, until a trip to D.C. caught him up in a conspiracy involving the existence of aliens when an apparent meteorite crashed down in front of the Washington Monument. The authorities did not overlook it when Joy ran away from the crash site with another person who had not been with him just moments earlier. Characters Main Characters [[Jophiel Darian|'Jophiel' "Joy" Darian]] is a snide teenager with a short temper. He usually keeps to himself, but has a penchant for interfering in other people's disputes. When he meets Elly, his feuds escalate in scale and frequency. Joy Darian's adventures with Elly Merchant culminate in his obsession with human evolution and the creation of Deoxycorp as well as his cloning experiments which result in the creation of "Jyo" and Blithe eventually called Karmine. Darian is eventually killed by Jyo but only insomuch as his mind becomes dormant in his otherwise immortal body. Elliot "Elly" Merchant is an alien. Having the ability to take on any humanoid form, Elly's gender is in constant question. Joy usually refers to Elly as a girl despite Elly preferring to inhabit a male form. Joy is also responsible for her name. Bear is also an alien. Elly's guardian/pet, Bear usually rests in the form of a small teddy bear which Elly wears on her back. Bear takes on a larger more terrifying form when protecting Elly. Antagonists Id, a man isolated from all the world due to a condition which leaves him blind, deaf, and numb. Id is attached to a life support system which keeps him alive while his consciousness takes on the form of various androids in order to grant him the experiences he was denied for years. Id doesn't care about people as his sole concern is reveling in the sensations he missed out on. Thus, he is emotionally incomplete. Avarice, an entrepreneur coming into power by way of deception and murder, he traded identities with the deceased son of a mogul whom he killed to inherit his fortune and has stolen various ideas and cheated his way to the top ever since. Irish is a hatemonger. Not only is he angry for no reason, but feels the compulsion to inspire this emotion in others. A conspiracy theorist, anti-authoritative rebel, racist, and bigot. Ego is a liar. Using various techniques, he leads others to believe he is sensitive, caring, helpful, and loving when in truth, he is incapable of such things. Ego is highly accomplished. He is brilliant and physically superb. He usually works with Irish on assignments which require combat and other assorted physical tasks. Other Characters Adrian Carter '''is a young man in love with Heaven Leigh. Muldly delusional, he believes he is the main character of Boys Lethal. '''Heaven Leigh is a close friend of Adrian Carter. She is awaiting the arrival of the Planet Killer. Dash Cartier is a sword-toting gung-ho gang buster partnered with a young psychic. Dash may have some level of psychic power himself as he is able to throw his sword with pinpoint accuracy. Dash is originally from Active Valor. Chastity Vale is a young psychic "acquired" by a covert government agency and used for the purpose of sussing out enemy installations. While out in the field, she was rescued by Dash Cartier, a mercenary gang buster. Chastity is the sister of Zack Valross from Active Valor. Yasmine Martel is a gun-toting, sword-swinging pugilist styled as a cyberpunk knight. She holds the only weapons capable of defeating the Dominic Breed that festers throughout the world. Although she begins her crusade alone, she is soon joined by a detective, a ninja, a little girl infected by the Dominic mutagen and the boy who wants to save her, and a young man who plans to rule the world and bring as many years of happiness as possible. Locke and Kent are feuding brothers. While both are boxers, Locke has always been known as the best. Kent despises his brother's super-stardom, wishing for the return of his "big brother." Kent wants to challenge Locke to a fight that will decide his future. Sheryn Stacy is a young man with dissociative identity disorder. He occasionally goes by such identities as Michael, Zephaniah, Azur, and Cat. He is a particularly dangerous sort. Trivia While Boys Lethal began as a short story about the consequences of bullying, it becomes a kind of love story as Joy begins to wonder about his feelings toward Elly, whether he loves his new friend as a boy, as a girl, or whether any of that matters at all. Category:Seven Blades Anthology